Edward et le Haricot magique
by Macarousse
Summary: Edward a entendu parler d'un haricot aux propriétés remarquables... Et qui pourrait le rendre plus grand ! Il se lance alors à sa recherche... Parodie de "Jack et le Haricot magique"
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Bon, ceci est ma première fic FMA, j'espère m'en être bien sortie x)**

**C'est tout simplement une parodie du conte "Jack et le haricot magique". L'idée est survenue en cours de SVT où justement on étudiait une graine de haricot (surnommée Mini-Ed pour l'occasion). L'histoire n'est pas entièrement de mon cru. Les grandes lignes du scénario sont une co-écriture. Aussi je remercie ma voisine de table, co-rédactrice de scénarios de fics et d'AMV et partenaire de grand n'importe nawak, j'ai nommé Aurélie ! **

**Alors, est-ce que ça vous intéresse de suivre la quête d'Edward ? :)**

**Disclaimer : Non, FMA ne m'appartient pas, mais je veux bien acheter Alphonse !! *o***

**Note : De la connerie 1oo% pur jus, vous êtes préviendus !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« _Connaissez-vous le Haricot magique ? Si on en croit la légende qui entoure cet artéfact, ce Haricot possèderait des vertus convoitées, et le cultiver permettrait de connaître le secret de la taille impressionnante des légendaires géants…_ »

Edward, plongé dans sa lecture, écarquilla les yeux à la vue de ce passage fortement intéressant. Un Haricot qui donne le secret de la taille des géants ? Il pourrait le rendre plus grand ! Il pourrait dépasser le Colonel, et son petit frère Alphonse qui, après avoir retrouvé son corps, avait grandi à une vitesse fulgurante, dépassant son aîné, au grand dam de celui-ci.

Edward détestait sa petite taille, et ne supportait pas qu'on la lui rappelle. Que la vengeance serait douce une fois qu'il les dépasserait tous ! Il pourrait regarder le Colonel et Winry de haut ! Et personne ne le prendra pour le **PETIT** frère d'Alphonse ! Quel bonheur, quelle joie, quel…

Le blondinet, tout à rêvasser à la taille qu'il pourrait acquérir grâce à ce haricot, se balançait sur sa chaise et fit tomber le livre qui contenait la légende du haricot. Il le ramassa et se posa la question « Existait-il vraiment ? ». Après tout, il avait bien trouvé la Pierre Philosophale, qui n'était qu'une légende elle aussi. Il finit de lire les détails concernant le haricot.

« _Caché dans les mines du Nord d'Amestris, le Haricot serait efficace une fois planté. La légende ne nous dit pas comment le propriétaire du Haricot acquiert le secret des géants, certainement que la réponse lui sautera aux yeux une fois la graine germée…_ »

Edward jubilait. Enfin, il pourrait grandir ! Il posa le livre sur le bureau et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers de la maison qu'il avait récemment reconstruite et qu'il partageait avec son frère. Frère qui était lui aussi plongé dans sa lecture et qui leva les yeux de son ouvrage quand il assista à une chute royale d'un petit blond. Réprimant un éclat de rire, Alphonse s'extirpa de son fauteuil et s'approcha d'Edward, étalé de tout son long sur le parquet.

« Ca va Nii-san ? »

Le dénommé Ed grommela et acquiesça, se tenant le bras gauche qui avait souffert de la chute mémorable, due à trois marches de manquées dans sa précipitation.

« Tu sais pourtant que c'est pas prudent de courir dans les escaliers…

_ Oui oui je sais ! grogna-t-il

_ Alors, pourquoi tu es si pressé ? »

Ed se releva et pris une posture digne du Colonel (_mais ça, il ne l'avouera pas_) avant de dire d'un ton solennel :

« Je vais **GRANDIR** ! »

Alphonse le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Un ange passa, et l'accro aux chats partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé. Son aîné, dépité, l'observa sagement pendant que le châtain tentait de calmer sa crise de rire. Une fois la dite crise passée, Alphonse s'assit sur les dernières marches et demanda :

« Et je peux savoir comment ?

_ En trouvant le Haricot magique ! »

Alphonse était bien trop étonné pour songer à rire de l'annonce de son frère. Aussi il se contenta de le scruter avec des yeux de merlan frit, cherchant une quelconque marque qui trahirait une folie passagère ou une fièvre qui lui serait montée à la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demanda-t-il enfin, renonçant à savoir comment diable Edward a pu avoir une idée aussi saugrenue

« C'est un haricot que quand tu le plantes tu obtiens le secret de la taille des géants ! »

Alphonse écarquilla encore plus les yeux (_le pauvre, ils vont finir par lui sortir des orbites…_) et ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, dans une parfaite imitation de Nemo le poisson.

« Ben quoi ? » fit Ed, dépité

« C'est pas un peu… Idiot ? » demanda Alphonse qui ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Ed pouvait croire à des bêtises pareilles

Edward se renfrogna et marmonna : « De toute façon c'est ma dernière chance pour être un peu plus grand que vous… », ce qu'Alphonse entendit bien sûr. Il réprima à nouveau un éclat de rire et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

« Fais ce que tu veux Nii-san ! Mais moi je ne partirai pas à la recherche d'un haricot, j'ai qu'à aller au marché pour ça… »

Il sourit et ne put s'empêcher de rajouter « Et j'en supporte déjà un à longueur de journée... »

« QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE HARICOT QU'IL TE FAUT UNE LOUPE POUR LE VOIR ?!?! » hurla Ed, déclenchant l'hilarité d'Al qui tentait de parer les coups de son frère avec son livre, lequel subissait alors les foudres du dit haricot alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la deuxième partie de cette fic ! Normalement la suite arrive avant samedi. **

**Merci à Ero-Chikaku et Matsuyama pour leur reviews :)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... Malheureusement !**

**Note : J'ai oublié de préciser que, dans cette fic, Alphonse a retrouvé son corps.**

* * *

Edward, une fois ses nerfs calmés, attrapa sa valise et remonta dans sa chambre. Il y jeta quelques vêtements et son livre précédemment feuilleté. Il fit le tour de la petite pièce, vérifiant qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre et descendit à nouveau les marches en vitesse, prenant garde cette fois à ne pas se casser la figure.

Alphonse observa le petit manège précipité de son aîné, pressé de partir à la recherche de ce fameux haricot. Lorsqu' Ed attrapa son manteau avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, et Al se leva à son tour.

« Et je dis quoi à baa-chan et à Winry ? » demanda le plus jeune

Ed se retourna, son bagage à la main et son manteau dans l'autre. Conscient que ce n'était pas tant pour Pinako et Winry qu'Al voulait des détails, mais pour se rassurer lui-même. Ed n'était pas sans savoir qu'Al n'aimait pas particulièrement le laisser partir seul, aussi il lui fit un sourire chaleureux avant de lui répondre.

« Dis-leur que je reviens vite, et que baa-chan ferait bien de me préparer double ration de ragoût ! »

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et partit d'un pas conquérant vers la gare, un signe de la main adressé à son frère resté sur le pas de la porte.

Prenant la direction de la gare de Resembool, Edward songeait déjà à la félicité que lui apporterait ce Haricot. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas une silhouette aux cheveux verdâtres qui l'observait de loin, un sourire malsain sur le visage.

Le blondinet prit le premier train en direction de Central. De toute façon il devait passer le bonjour à Mme Hugues et sa fille, et remettre le rapport de sa dernière mission au Colonel Mustang. D'ailleurs, il repasserait le voir après avoir utilisé le Haricot, juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir son visage se décomposer alors qu'il devrait le regarder d'en bas.

C'est avec une certaine impatience qu'Ed s'embarqua dans le train à vapeur qui le rapprochait de sa grandeur prochaine (dans tous les sens du terme).

_*Roll roll roll roll*_ (bruits du train, faut le préciser)

L'alchimiste d'Acier était accoutumé à ce voyage de Resembool vers Central, aussi il ne vit pas les kilomètres défiler et se rendit à peine compte qu'il était arrive, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix hurle, essayant de couvrir les sifflements de la gare, "Terminus, tout le monde descend !!"

Edward s'étira et sortit du train, sa valisette à la main, préférant attendre que la foule se disperse avant d'amorcer sa marche vers le quartier général de l'armée.

Une fois devant la porte close du bureau du Colonel Mustang, Edward pris une grande inspiration et frappa trois coups sur le panneau de bois. Une voix assurée lui commanda d'entrer, ce qu'il fit (en même temps il n'allait pas rester sur le pallier comme un idiot).

« Ah, Fullmetal, ça faisait longtemps ! Toujours aussi petit à ce que je vois.

_ QUI C'EST LE NAIN QUE VOUS POUVEZ PAS VOIR DERRIERE VOTRE PILE DE DOSSIERS ?!?!

_Hum… Toi je dirais. »

Le dit nain bouillonnait de rage, il ne supportait pas que Mustang le prenne de haut comme ça. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il se rappela la raison de son voyage. Au lieu de s'énerver comme à son habitude, Edward eut un rictus tandis qu'il jubilait d'avance de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au Colonel, qui lui s'étonnait de si peu de réplique de la part du petit, euh pardon, jeune alchimiste.

« Bon, que me vaut ta visite Fullmetal ?

_ J'vous ramène mon dernier rapport.

_ Pourtant je ne t'ai pas assigné de mission, pourquoi te déplaces-tu ?

_ Ca ne vous regarde pas. Voilà mon rapport. Au revoir.

_ Je te préviendrais quand j'aurais une mission pour toi, Fullmetal. »

Le dit Fullmetal affichait toujours ce rictus sur son visage, il reverrait bientôt le Colonel, quand il le dépasserait enfin, et qu'il pourrait le traiter de nain, microbe, minus, et autres joyeux surnoms dont il avait écopé depuis qu'il connaissait Mustang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis légèrement en retard pour cette fic... La faute aux cours ? ("Oh l'excuse !" /sbaff)**

**Et donc voilà la suite. La dernière partie arrivera bientôt, promis promis !**

**En attendant enjoy !**

* * *

Il avait décidé de s'arrêter manger un petit quelque chose. Fatigué d'avance par la seconde partie de son voyage vers le Nord, il soupirait de lassitude en regardant les passants. Il relut les passages concernant le Haricot. La redécouverte de son objectif le regonfla à bloc, tel un bon petit café bien serré (_Ndl : Ca c'était pour Alinéa ;p_). Le blondinet se leva d'un bond, déposa quelques pièces sur la table en bois blanc et se hâta de se rendre à la gare de Central.

Le temps de trouver les horaires des prochains trains et de chercher le quai d'où partirait celui en direction de North City, la pendule affichait déjà 15h46, soit quatre minutes avant le départ. En entrant dans le wagon, Edward constata qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde, peu de gens devaient se rendre au Nord.

Il s'installa sur l'une des banquettes peu confortables et balança sa valise en face de lui. Il étala ses jambes, profitant de la place qu'il avait et du calme régnant dans le wagon pour se reposer. Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à dormir, mais les mouvements du train filant à toute vitesse à travers la campagne avaient un faux air de bercements, qui avaient leur petit effet sur le jeune homme qui n'avait pas grand-chose à faire d'autre. Edward finit d'ailleurs par s'assoupir et passa tout le trajet à dormir comme un loir.

L'annonce de l'arrivée en gare réveilla le jeune alchimiste qui s'étira tel un chat (cette comparaison devrait plaire à notre ami Alphonse…) avant de se lever en renouant ses cheveux, en bataille à cause du sommeil. Il sortit du train, son manteau fermé à cause du froid qui régnait à North City.

Ne tenant vraiment pas en place, comme à son habitude, Edward décida de se mettre tout de suite en route pour la petite forêt à l'est de la ville. D'après le livre, le Haricot serait dans une clairière au milieu de la forêt. Le froid incita le blond à hâter le pas. Il sortit alors de la ville, se retrouvant face à une forêt aux airs peu chaleureux.

Se disant que la félicité l'attendait en ces bois, il fit quelques pas et passa la lisière des arbres, interrompu dans son avancée par une voix nasillarde.

« Tiens tiens. Mais qui c'est que je vois là ? Ne serait-ce pas mon cher ami le Fullmetal Nabot ? »

Le dit nabot leva instantanément la tête vers le palmier à la voix traînante. Il reconnut Envy, l'homonculus qui prenait un malin plaisir à le tourmenter pour passer le temps. A croire qu'il n'avait que ça à faire.

« Envy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » répliqua Edward dans une imitation parfaite du héros face à son ennemi de toujours

« Ben j'avais envie de manger des fraises des bois.

_ Me prends pas pour un idiot.

_ Trop tard !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux de toute façon ?

_ Oh la la ! Que d'impolitesse, moi qui voulait juste faire un brin de causette avec mon nain de jardin préféré !

_ Si tu continues à me traiter de nain, le brin de causette tu pourras plus trop le faire !

_ Toujours aussi impulsif. »

Edward ne releva pas la remarque, il n'avait pas envie de s'écharper avec l'homonculus à tête de palmier alors qu'il était si près de son but.

Remarquant qu'Edward ne disait plus rien, retourné et près à partir, Envy continua la discussion sur le ton qu'avait pris l'alchimiste quelques secondes auparavant.

« Mais toi, dis moi, que fais-tu ici, sans ton petit frère chéri ?

_ T'occupes.

_ Nan je suis curieux, attention je risque de te suivre pour savoir.

_ C'est pas tes oignons l'affreux ! » cria Edward, sérieusement agacé

L'affreux en question n'apprécia pas tellement le surnom, et commença à balancer divers insultes réductrices à l'alchimiste qui partit en courant, fatigué de ce dialogue de sourds et voulant trouver à tout prix son précieux Haricot.

Courant à perdre haleine, conscient que l'homonculus le suivait, le blondinet se dépêchait, regardant partout autour de lui pour essayer de trouver la fameuse clairière. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de course, il déboucha dans un endroit éclairé, à l'atmosphère si paisible que l'alchimiste s'arrêta instantanément.

Quelque chose le percuta alors et il fut projeté quelques mètre plus loin. C'était Envy qui, prit dans la course, ne s'attendait pas à l'arrêt soudain d'Edward et n'avait pas ralenti. D'ailleurs le choc ne semblait pas l'avoir perturbé plus que ça, puisqu'il se tordait de rire face à un Fullmetal Nabot étalé de tout son long, le nez dans les trèfles (d'ailleurs je le comprends un peu).

Le dit Fullmetal Nabot se releva en grognant. Les chutes étaient monnaie courante chez lui en ce moment, pour son plus grand malheur. Ou pas, puisqu'en levant les yeux vers le milieu de la clairière, il remarqua un plant de haricots bien vert, dont les graines étaient étrangement grosses et luisantes. Il sut tout de suite à quoi il avait à faire et se jeta littéralement sur la plante.

Envy le regarda arracher la plus grosse graine avec des yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? L'homonculus trouvait décidément le blondinet très étrange, cependant il n'eut pas le temps de se poser trop de questions qu'Edward filait déjà en courant vers la sortie de la forêt. N'ayant pas particulièrement envie de se fricoter encore avec le palmier sur pattes, il avait détalé une fois son haricot récupéré.

Son précieux en main, il finit par atteindre la lisière de la forêt, malgré le soleil qui frappait de nouveau son visage, il faisait toujours aussi froid, aussi prit-il la résolution de se diriger vers la gare où il attendrait le prochain train direction Central. Il ne put malheureusement faire un pas, Envy s'était déjà posté devant lui, bien décidé à l'embêter encore un peu. L'homonculus de l'envie le saisit par le col et le souleva de quelques centimètres pour le mettre à sa hauteur.

« Ben alors minus ? Tu me fausses compagnie comme ça ? » railla-t-il

Le dit minus donna des coups de pieds dans le vide, s'énervant pour la énième fois pour cause d'insulte sur sa petite taille. Dans sa rage, il lâcha son précieux haricot pour frapper Envy, qui se chargea de rattraper la graine, lâchant au passage l'alchimiste qui retomba dans un bruit mou.

« Alors c'est pour cette chose que tu es là ? C'est quoi ce machin ?

_ Rends-moi ça ! Envy rends-la moi ! » criait Edward en sautillant pour attraper la graine qu'Envy maintenait au-dessus de sa tête

L'homonculus s'amusait comme un petit fou, voir le blondinet sauter sur place en essayant de choper son haricot chéri. Quel spectacle intéressant !

Cependant, tout à sa contemplation, il n'avait pas vu le petit sourire en coin d'Edward qui profita de l'absence momentanée d'Envy pour lui faire un croche pied bien placé, faisant tomber le palmier sur pattes. Il en profita pour rattraper son précieux artéfact et pour s'enfuir direction la gare de North City.

Par chance, le train vers Central était sur le point de partir. Il s'engouffra dedans et pris place sur l'une des banquettes, soulagé. Il vit la silhouette d'Envy rétrécir, puis plus rien.

Il soupira d'aise et s'allongea sur la banquette, les doigts de pieds en éventail, si l'on peut dire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Ceci et la dernière partie de cette parodie de conte inspirée par un joyeux TP de SVT où y'en a une qui a cassé mini-Ed... (non je ne citerai pas de nom). D'ailleurs elle m'a légèrement harcelée pour avoir la suite (en même temps elle a UN PEU *ironie* co-écrit le scénario de base, comprennez son impatience)... Donc voilà, vous allez savoir quel est le secret de ce Haricot tant convoité par notre Ed adoré... **

**Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le retour se passa à peu près normalement, l'altercation à la gare de Central avec le Commandant Armstrong qui voulait absolument le suivre à Resembool pour une visite de courtoisie en plus. Et Edward n'avait pas très envie d'embarquer la montagne de muscles et ses petites étoiles roses avec lui. Il changea donc de train le plus vite possible pour échapper au Commandant.

Edward profita du calme enfin retrouvé après avoir semé le Commandant pour réfléchir un peu. Il contemplait son Haricot avec félicité mais aussi avec appréhension. Tout avait été trop facile. Bien trop facile. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa quête s'arrêtait déjà là. Les dieux avaient-ils décidé de le laisser en paix ?

Des questions se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune alchimiste qui approchait de son village natal où l'attendait certainement un bon ragoût qui le faisait déjà saliver d'envie. Il se demandait quel était ce fameux secret de la grandeur des géants… Il ne se ferait plus insulter une fois qu'il aurait les quelques centimètres en plus qu'il désirait tant… Quelle joie !

Il réfléchissait tant et bien qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer et ne sortit de sa torpeur que quand on annonça l'entrée en gare à Resembool. Le blondinet se leva machinalement, les fesses en compote par ces longs voyages en train. Pour se dégourdir les jambes, il décida de piquer un sprint jusqu'à chez lui, Alphonse ne s'attendait certainement pas à le voir revenir de si tôt. Cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'il était partit (en même temps faut pas cent sept ans pour aller chercher un haricot…).

Il courrait à perdre haleine, coupant à travers champs, sa valisette dans une main, son haricot en poche, et un sourire satisfait accroché à son visage. Il était impatient, presque autant que quand il avait rendu son corps à Al, de voir le résultat. Aussi il ne se perdait pas dans la contemplation du magnifique panorama qu'offrait le petit village de Resembool, qui aurait charmé n'importe quel promeneur lambda.

Edward arrivait aux abords de sa maison et remarqua que son petit frère était occupé à étendre des draps dans le jardin comme une petite ménagère. Il se promit de faire la lessive cette semaine, après tout Al se chargeait déjà de la cuisine, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, vu qu'Ed ne savait même pas se faire cuire un œuf, et il n'allait quand même pas tout faire à la maison.

A l'aide de grands cris, il attira l'attention du châtain qui, étonné de le voir là, lui fit un grand sourire et abandonna sa besogne pour aller à sa rencontre.

« Ed ! Tu es déjà de retour ? T'as fait vite !

_ Oui je sais. Mais je suis là c'est l'important non ?

_ Oui. Et alors tu l'as trouvé ton fameux abricot ?

_ Ha-ri-cot Al. Haricot.

_ Désolé, alors tu l'as ? »

En guise de réponse, Ed sortit la graine de sa poche et la brandit en l'air avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Al sourit, réprimant un rire devant l'expression enfantine qu'arborait son grand frère. Tel un gamin qui aurait enfin réussit à faire du vélo sans petites roues.

« Maintenant tu vas en faire quoi ? » demanda le plus jeune

Le silence que lui servit son frère lui confirma qu'Ed ne savait pas du tout comment fonctionnait cet artéfact. D'autant plus qu'Ed ouvrit précipitamment sa valise pour en sortir le livre sur le Haricot afin de découvrir le fonctionnement de la graine.

« Il faut le planter et l'arroser. dit-il simplement

_ Sans blague ? » ironisa Alphonse qui s'attendait à cette réponse

Ed lui tira la langue et s'agenouilla dans la terre. Trop pressé pour attendre, il envoya le châtain moqueur chercher de l'eau. Alphonse s'exécuta sans broncher, habitué à l'impulsivité d'Edward.

Le dit impulsif gratta la terre pour un faire un trou suffisamment grand afin d'y mettre la graine. Une fois ceci fait, Alphonse vida le contenu d'une carafe d'eau sur le trou fraichement rebouché.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le sol s'illumina d'un vert brillant et une jeune pousse sortit de terre, et grandit à une vitesse surprenante, devenant un arbre, puis plus qu'un arbre, un arbre géant poussait devant les deux jeunes alchimistes qui observaient la croissance végétale avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Edward analysait la plante géante qui se dressait devant eux. Puis, pris d'une envie soudaine, il grimpa aux branches du Haricot qui montait jusqu'au ciel. Alphonse le regarda faire d'un air dubitatif, priant pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal.

Arrivé en haut, le blondinet observa autour de lui, une maisonnette d'une taille impressionnante était devant lui, et son propriétaire, à en juger par la taille, était assis devant, occupé touiller dans un grand seau en ferraille.

« Euh… Excusez-moi… » hésita Ed, plus qu'intimidé par la taille du géant en face de lui

Il était pourtant habitué à lever les yeux pour s'adresser à quelqu'un, mais là il se tordait carrément le cou…

« Oh bien le bonjour mon jeune garçon ! Que viens-tu faire ici ? » demanda le géant d'un ton jovial

Au moins il n'avait pas l'air méchant, Edward put soupirer avant de se dresser de toute sa hauteur (quel paradoxe) pour discuter avec cet être bien plus grand qu'il avait imaginé.

« Je venais vous demander quel est votre secret.

_ Quel secret ?

_ Bah pour être aussi grand !

_ Oh ça ! Attends une seconde… »

Se disant, le géant entra dans sa maison et en sortit avec un dé à coudre qui avait la taille de ce que nous, pauvres petits humains, pourrions appeler un seau. Il le plongea dans sa grande bassine et le remplit d'un peu de son contenu qu'il était en train de touiller. Il posa le dé à coudre aux pieds d'Edward et dit d'un ton joyeux :

« Il suffit de boire une grande quantité de ce lait tiré de ma vache personnelle ! »

Le visage d'Edward se décomposa lentement. L'espoir et l'attente qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux d'ambre s'effaçaient peu à peu pour laisser place à un dégoût sans nom devant une telle quantité de l'ignoble liquide blanchâtre. Il déglutit avec difficulté et se retourna en direction du haricot géant auquel il s'accrocha pour se laisser descendre, sans un mot pour le géant qui ne comprenait pas tout, et retournait à sa besogne avec un haussement d'épaules.

Arrivé au pied du haricot, il mit les mains dans ses poches et fixa un instant le sol d'un air penaud. Alphonse s'étonnait de le voir comme ça (décidément il s'étonnait tout le temps aujourd'hui), et dans sa grande prévenance de petit frère attentionné, il le questionna alors sur ce fameux secret de la grandeur des géants.

« Je. Ne. Veux. Plus. Entendre. Parler. De. Grandeur. » fut la réponse qu'il obtint

Alphonse insista alors : « Mais qu'est-ce que t'as vu Ed ? »

« La plus horrible chose au monde… »

Alphonse était décidément très inquiet. Il décida de balancer le reste de l'eau qu'il avait apportée sur Edward, pour lui clarifier les idées. Ce qui eut l'effet escompté.

« NAN MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN LA TÊTE ? » hurla Ed, visiblement réveillé par l'arrosage

« Ouf tu m'as fait peur. Allez viens, oublions cette histoire d'haricot et de grande taille, t'es très bien petit comme ça… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant que Ed avait viré au rouge lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot interdit. Le châtain se boucha d'avance les oreilles.

« QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL RENTRE DANS UN DE A COUDRE ??? »

Alphonse éclata de rire, il ne savait vraiment pas où son frère allait chercher tout ça, et il était bien content qu'Edward reste petit, ça mettait de l'ambiance.

_Ainsi, Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist, ne chercha plus à devenir grand, et continua à inventer moultes phrases concernant sa petitesse qui le gênait tant._


End file.
